


Rules

by menherariddle



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Community: twst_kinkmeme, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menherariddle/pseuds/menherariddle
Summary: The Queen of Hearts' rules get Riddle, Trey and Cater wrapped up in a night of fun.Written for the twst kinkmeme
Relationships: Cater Diamond/Riddle Rosehearts, Trey Clover/Cater Diamond, Trey Clover/Cater Diamond/Riddle Rosehearts, Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the twst kinkmeme, prompt was the Queen of Heart's sex rules

"Ah, the moon is gonna be super pretty tonight! And it's the second full moon this month. I'll need to get a few pics to post on magicam! It's sure to get a ton of likes." 

Cater excitedly read an article on the night's blue moon, not realizing he was mouthing the words.

"Blue moon, huh? You know what that means?"

Trey gave Riddle a sultry smirk as he said that.

In response, Riddle giggled before choking on his tea for a second.

Queen of Hearts rule 358: Every blue moon the queen must make love to a mister or mistress.

… 

Trey looked up at the moon through the window of the dorm head's room, peacefully waiting for the dorm head to get back from handling a situation involving some first years causing a ruckus. Poor Cater had to walk in on Riddle unbuttoning his pants as Trey watched with hungry eyes when he came to alert the dorm head of the situation.

The sound of the door opening took Trey's attention away from the night sky. 

"Shall we get back to where we were when we were interrupted?"

Riddle sat on his knees on the bed, legs apart as he unbuttoned his pants. Trey watched as he slid them down, exposing creamy white drawers with a strawberry print. Riddle's taste in undergarments tended to be a bit cute and frilly compared to that of the average guy, but Trey loved watching the lacey silk fabric be pulled down next, revealing his slightly erect penis.

Trey took the member in hand and gently licked along the length before sucking on the head. He took the whole length in his mouth and sucked until it was almost fully erect.

Next clothing ended up on the floor in a wrinkled pile, the disheveled dorm uniforms desperately needing a wash.

Trey's breath was heavy as Riddle fucked his thighs. His penis going through the thigh gap and rubbing against the larger boy's became almost too much as Riddle reached up to play with one of his nipples. 

Trey's loud moan as he finished was almost enough to send Riddle over the edge. 

Riddle pulled Trey into a deep kiss and felt the others hand reach down to bring him to a climax. The warm, sticky white liquid splattered all over their stomachs before Trey brough his hand up to put some in their mouths as they continued the kiss.

After they parted for air, both erect again now from the heat of their kiss, Trey got on his hands and knees in front of Riddle.

"Why are you such a baby about this? It's not like I'm even that big. You're always afraid it will hurt until I'm in you and can't shut up about how good it feels."

Riddle playfully poked Trey's butt in a way that matched his teasing tone.

"I know, I'm just a wimp I guess."

Trey turned his head to face the smaller boy behind him who giggled softly.

"You know I'm not going to hurt you."

Riddle's gaze became softer.

He started to lube up Trey's behind before applying some rather liberally onto his penis. Slowly, he entered Trey and began to thrust. Trey's loud moans matched the pace of Riddle's shaky breath.

Then suddenly the door to the dorm room burst open.

"Ace is-..."

Cater paused in shock upon seeing the scene in front of him. The couple paused too after whipping their heads around to look at him.

When Cater finally moved, he looked away in embarrassment.

"Sorry…"

"Cater, do you remember Rule 367 of the Queen of Hearts? 'If you walk in on someone more than once, you must join them."

Cater snapped his head back to look at Riddle after those words slipped from his mouth.

"I won't force you if you don't want to or Trey isn't fine with it, but it would be best to stick to the rules." 

Cater almost couldn't believe the words that slipped from his mouth next.

"I'm down for it. Trey?"

The green haired boy looked over at the one who interrupted them.

"It's fine with me I guess."

The next thing Cater knew, he was being undressed by the two boys he just walked in on.

"Wait, I have an idea. 「Split Card」!"

Suddenly Cater cloned himself.

The Cater clone and Riddle gently held Trey between them, lining themselves and their erections up to double penetrate. 

As they lowered Trey onto their erections, the original Cater climbed between Trey and the clone right on the green haired boy's lap, and started to ride. He smashed his lips against his as he continued to ride.

It was all too much for Trey as he climaxed.

"Keep… going…"

Between moans begged for the two not to stop as he rode out the high of his orgasm. It wasn't long before he was hard again, and Cater again started to ride him.

Cater and Riddle got rougher with Trey as they neared their own climaxes. Trey's loud screams could be heard outside the door. 

Soon, all three boys climaxed at once. 

Trey sleepily snuggled into Cater, before he and Riddle placed the exhausted green haired boy comfortably on the bed.

"Riddle… how many times did you cum? Rule 359…"

"It's fine, Trey."

Cater, shocked at how lax Riddle was about the more nsfw rules, became curious.

"Which rule was that again?"

"'When making love the queen must orgasm at least once more than her partner.'"

"I can help with that."

The next thing Riddle knew, Cater made his clone disappear and then was on his lap. He smashed his lips against the other's like he did with Trey earlier and again started to ride.

Cater's pace steadily quickened. The two could only part for air for a second at a time before going back into the kiss.

Cater got rougher, Riddle knew he'd have bruises on his hips. 

Riddle's hands tugged at Cater's hair while hands felt along his sides, feeling the gaps between each bone as they descended the rib cage.

As Trey fell asleep beside his boyfriend making love with their mutual friend, the two lovers neared their climax.

Riddle came as Cater went down on him hard. 

"Thank you, Cater."

Riddle could barely make out those words through his shaky breath. He moved and hand to his chest to feel his heart rate. While he wasn't quite too out of stamina to not be able to do any more yet, his heart pounding so hard in his chest was almost painful and he decided that was enough for him.

"Let me help you finish too."

As Cater lifted himself off Riddle, a handle gently stroked his erect member. Another went around and fingered his behind. It didn't take much of this until he came too.

…

Three of them finished cleaning up just in time for Cater and Trey to have just enough time to get back to their rooms and put on their pajamas before the dorm-wide curfew. 

Riddle kissed them both before they left.

"Good night, Trey! Good night, Cater!"

All three of them could not wait until next time they came across a situation in which the rules lead to a night like this one.


End file.
